


Un duo de heroes

by RioluZX



Category: DCU (Comics), Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cell Games Saga, Crossover, First Kiss, Gohan is big, M/M, Oral Sex, Peeping, Sibling Incest, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Conforme se acercan los juegos de Cell, todos se preocupan de la actitud relajada que toma Goku respecto a la amenaza, diciendo que usara esos dias para descansar y no entrenar, Picoro sin desear que se confie decide llamar ayuda de otra dimension, el gran Superman obligara al saiyayin a entrenar mientras que sus hijos Gohan y Jon, deciden conocerse entre si y divertirse a su manera.
Relationships: Gohan/Jon Kent, Son Gohan/Jon Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Un duo de heroes

"10 días a partir de hoy, ahí decidiremos el destino de la tierra"

Con aquella amenaza se marcó la fecha para el conocido "torneo de Cell", simple diversión para el monstruo que lo organizaba, un último esfuerzo para la gente que lo habitaba de sobrevivir, aunque siendo realistas, simples humanos no tenían oportunidad contra el androide definitivo, sin embargo había un grupo de hombres, guerreros que estaban lejos de ser simples, mucho menos normal quienes planeaban participar, quizás eso era lo mejor en esos momentos, ¿quién mejor que Son Goku para pelear por el planeta?, después de todo, ese hombre había salvado la tierra desde que era un niño, aunque claro, él nunca había tenido esa intención, simplemente una serie de circunstancias que terminaron beneficiando a muchos se hicieron presente, desde una organización criminal que mato al padre de uno de sus amigos, hasta la invasión de su propia especie bajo las ordenes de un tirano malvado, ahora nuevamente se veía obligado a pelear, todos confiaban en que para ello entrenaría hasta el cansancio, superaría sus límites como siempre, quizás entrenaría con su rival Vegeta llevándose uno a otro al borde de la muerte, sin embargo por primera vez.

Dijo que no.

La sorpresa en todos se hizo evidente, algunos creyendo que estaba confiado en ganar, otros en que quizás ya se había rendido, el no respondió a ninguna de esas cosas, con una sonrisa apoyo su mano en el hombro de Gohan, insistiendo que ahora ellos descansarían hasta el torneo, no dejo a nadie refutar sus planes, ni siquiera a su hijo el cual lucia confundido, una clara señal de que no tenía idea en que estaba pensando, sin embargo cuando Goku comenzó a alejarse él lo siguió, dejando a todos con un claro sentimiento de incomodidad e incertidumbre. 3 de esos días pasaron, tal como había dicho Goku estaba más enfocado en relajarse, pasar tiempo con su hijo y evadir a su mujer por la decisión de pelear en un torneo, sin duda alguna se veía que el saiyayin estaba disfrutando todo, sin embargo entre más tiempo pasaban así, mayor era la preocupación de aquellos que observaban todo desde una atalaya en el cielo.

-Señor Picoro, usted luce preocupado- Mr. popo observaba con su rostro inexpresivo al alto hombre verde junto a él.

-Sé que dijo que no iba a entrenar, pero no creo su poder sea suficiente para ganar- afirmo mientras apretaba suavemente los puños -Me preocupa piense algo estúpido como forzar a Gohan a tomar su lugar, alguien puede morir- apretó los dientes maldiciendo el exceso de confianza que siempre tenía Goku.

-Si me permite, puedo sugerir algo- la mirada de Picoro se desvió a la del hombre junto a él, mostrando que le escuchaba -Es un método de entrenamiento que el Kami-sama anterior usaba- continuo indicándole que le acompañara al interior del templo.

Para la tarde de ese día todo lucia pacifico, al menos en la montaña Pao siempre era así, un lugar aislado de la sociedad y la gente, casi siempre con animales salvajes rondando alrededor cumpliendo el ciclo de la vida, únicamente la casa de Son Goku estaba en ese lugar, que ese hombre tuviera que salir a escondidas sin duda era triste, pues no deseaba escuchar un regaño de su esposa Milk por estar en su forma súper saiyayin, menos aún por como hacia a su hijo estar en el mismo estado, insistiendo era necesario pero ella alegaba que el cabello rubio era "rebeldía", fue para tomar un descanso de tales quejas que quiso alejar a Gohan de los estudios para ir a pescar juntos, el menor le seguía lo más callado que podía, estando seguro que cualquiera de los dos preferiría enfrentar a Cell con los brazos amarrados antes de la ira de su madre.

Apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos suspiraron aliviados, pagarían caro por fugarse así nada mas pero honestamente, ese era su día a día como familia, fueron a un lago lo más alejado, agradeciendo haber comido antes pues de ese modo simplemente se relajarían, esa fue la idea, sin embargo apenas iban a sentarse un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos, volteando la mirada alrededor en busca de aquella fuente de energía que podían detectar, no era Cell, mucho menos sus amigos, estaba lejos también de ser humano, algo nuevo y misterioso que había surgido de la nada.

-¿Papá eso es?- cuestiono Gohan queriendo confirmar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Son dos, vienen hacia aquí- afirmo este poniéndose serio, no sabía que era pero se movían, una energía más grande que la otra a una gran velocidad.

Ambos se colocaron en guardia pues en solo un par de minutos ya habían dos personas frente a ellos, no había ki alrededor de sus figuras, ni siquiera un aura o energía mientras flotaban en el aire, un hombre mayor en sus 30años, usaba un traje azul de cuerpo completo que acentuaba sus grandes músculos, sus botas y la zona de la entrepierna eran de color rojo al igual que su larga capa, en la zona del pecho había un símbolo con una S, los ojos de Gohan se iluminaron con admiración, se parecía a los héroes de los comics que Krillin solía enseñarle a escondidas de su madre, el gran poder que emanaba le hacía creer que lo era realmente, a su lado había un niño, posiblemente de su edad con un traje similar, sin embargo su figura era la de alguien común, en sus ojos azules se veía un rastro de inocencia, no parecía ser alguien serio o agresivo, a diferencia del adulto a su lado que se veía visiblemente molesto.

-¿Tu eres Son Goku?- hablo el mayor a lo cual el saiyayin asintió -Mi nombre es Superman, he venido aquí a pelear contigo- declaro cerrando su puño y alzándolo en señal de que se preparara.

-¿Eres un amigo de Cell?- cuestiono Goku pensando que si era otro androide del futuro estarían en problemas.

-No, tu amigo Picoro me invoco a esta dimensión para entrenarte- respondió a lo cual padre e hijo se vieron entre si confundidos -Siendo un guardián de la tierra, ¿te atreves a no tomar esta amenaza seriamente?- cuestiono apuntándole con su dedo de modo acusador por su actitud.

-¿Guardián de la...?, escucha, esto es un error, no hay necesidad de entrenar pues- 

Goku no pudo terminar la oración, Superman había volado directo hacia el dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, el saiyayin alcanzando a reaccionar y correspondiendo con uno de los suyos, el impacto entre ambos provoco un sismo, una onda que agito las aguas e hizo temblar el suelo, incluso el aire vibro haciendo al menor perder su balance y aterrizar en el suelo, viendo impresionado como alguien había enfrentado el puño del hombre de acero y no solo sobrevivido, sino que lo había detenido sin algún tipo de fractura, aun así se veía en los brazos de ambos hombres, estos se empujaban uno al otro, ninguno se contenía, Gohan podía verlo pues un aura dorada rodeaba a su padre en señal de estar usando su ki, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo con el otro puño, esta vez golpeándose en el rostro al otro, ocasionando que salieran desprendidos hacia atrás y sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo, señal de que habían intentado permanecer firmes pero aun así siendo empujados por la fuerza del otro.

-No está mal, parece que si tienes poder- murmuro Superman claramente impresionado, sonriendo de lado por comprobar que ese hombre era alguien de poder como él.

-Lo mismo digo.....supongo puedo ejercitarme un poco- murmuro Goku quitándose su chaqueta, realmente planeaba pasar el día con su hijo, sin embargo al ver la fuerza de ese hombre hizo su instinto salvaje despertar, uno que le hacía querer pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

Se impulsaron uno contra el otro, esta vez volando rumbo a los cielos ya que ninguno deseaba herir a alguien por accidente, las manos de Gohan cosquillearon al escuchar como los puños de ellos impactaban, como si fueran cañones de aire colisionando uno contra el otro, haciendo todo a su alrededor temblar a pesar de la distancia, era su instinto saiyayin quien le hacía querer ir a pelear también, sin embargo él podía controlarse de mejor manera, mantenerse en su lugar pues dudaba poder mantenerles el ritmo, escucho una voz a su lado, era el joven que había venido con ese hombre de capa, alzando su puño y animando al héroe diciendo que mostrara porque era el mejor.

-Amm, ¿tú vas a pelear conmigo?- pregunto Gohan creyendo que si había alguien más era para enfrentarlo.

-¿Mmm?, ah no, el señor verde que nos invoco fue claro "no le hagan daño a Gohan, no quiero él se involucre en el torneo de Cell"- respondió con un tono más grave, incluso su rostro intento ponerse serio en un intento de imitar a Picoro.

-Jeje, él siempre es así- el joven saiyayin no pudo evitar encontrar eso divertido -Soy Son Gohan, mucho gusto- se presentó extendiéndole su mano a modo de amistad.

-Me llamo Jon- la expresión de ese joven cambio a una más alegre, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de él -Lo siento, a veces no me controlo- susurro apenado por como Gohan se sorprendió ante el fuerte agarre.

-Está bien, no es nada- le calmo apretando con la misma fuerza, dándole confianza y sonriendo en señal de que no le había lastimado.

Jon se veía claramente emocionado de sus palabras, desde siempre había tenido que contener su fuerza, no solo con los humanos sino con otros héroes, algo complicado de hacer pero tener a alguien con quien no controlarse era agradable, ambos decidieron sentarse a una distancia segura para poder ver la batalla, en el proceso ambos platicaban un poco, Gohan tenía un brillo de emoción por las historias que Jon le contaba, una liga de héroes reales, villanos, situaciones tan complejas y retorcidas que parecían salidas de un comic, pero no era así, era todo real en la dimensión que pertenecían, Jon se apegó más a él, queriendo saber más de ellos insistiendo en que debían ser especiales.

Gohan se rio pidiéndole calmarse, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a relatarle sus propias historias, viendo como este poco a poco dejaba de sonreír, como su tío lo secuestro a sus 4 años, entrenar de tan pequeño, ver gente morir, pelear, sobrevivir, cada cosa peor que la anterior y el siempre teniendo que hacerse más fuerte, finalmente ahora en el punto que un monstruo del futuro venía a destruirlos, el joven héroe había sabido de historias difíciles, problemas familiares, incluso abandonos pero lo esperaba de adultos, no de un chico que parecía ser tan joven como él.

-Amigo eso es.....bastante cruel- murmuro desviando la mirada sin saber cómo animarle.

-Tranquilo, al menos nosotros teníamos las esferas del dragón y podíamos revivir a todos- explico Gohan intentando que este no se sintiera mal - Aunque....ahora no están- murmuro bajando la mirada, como Kami - sama se fusionó con Picoro, con ello las esferas ya no existían mas.

-¿Te da miedo?- pregunto Jon, ver como este asentía era señal que no deseaba perder a nadie -Sabes, Superman es uno de los más fuertes en mi dimensión, aun así tu papá le da pelea a iguales, seguro es súper fuerte- menciono alzando la mirada, notando como la visión laser del héroe chocaba con el kamehameha de Goku a iguales.

-Si....sabes, si mi papá y Superman pelean juntos, seguro acabarían con Cell en un instante- sonrió Gohan observando a los adultos pelear, sabía que Goku no se estaba conteniendo y eso le daba confianza en el poder del héroe.

-Si también pensaba eso, pero ese señor verde nos dijo claro, podemos interactuar con gente pero tenemos prohibido intervenir en asuntos de poder, dijo que si lo intentábamos seriamos succionados de regreso a nuestra dimensión- explico Jon claramente triste de no poder ayudarles en esa batalla decisiva.

-Está bien, al menos pueden ayudarnos a entrenar, a mi papá le viene bien eso y disfruta mucho pelear con gente fuerte- le calmo apoyando su mano en su hombro, indicando que no era su culpa y el joven le sonrió más aliviado.

-Estoy seguro también lo eres, es decir, fuerza es claro que tienes- sonrió Jon dándole una palmada en la espalda, no contuvo su fuerza y aun así Gohan seguía sentado a su lado- Estoy seguro de que tu serias un gran héroe.... ¡eso es!- grito levantándose tan rápido que el suelo bajo él se trizo.

-¿Es que?-

-Voy a entrenarte para ser un héroe, vamos, practiquemos tus poses para empezar- dijo tomando sus manos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, intentando contener su emoción pues podría hacerlo su sidekick

-¿O-Okey?- susurro Gohan sin entender en que ayudaría eso, sin embargo la idea de ser un héroe le interesaba, más bien la sonrisa de Jon era bastante persuasiva.

Mientras Jon explicaba las cualidades de un héroe, su propósito y deber Gohan se le quedaba apreciando, era raro siendo que apenas se conocían pero le gustaba, quizás era su actitud positiva, que tenía tanta energía o quizás que eran de la misma edad, el joven saiyayin sabía que nunca había podido interactuar con jóvenes como el, ni siquiera humanos y con su madre teniéndolo estudiando en casa pues, se había resignado a eso, quizás Jon no era el exactamente un chico normal como el, pero eso lo hacia todo mejor, pues no debía ocultar nada, ni su fuerza, poderes, identidad o algo, simplemente dos jóvenes pasando un buen rato jugando, practicando su entrada heroica, su monologo de presentación, alguna pose aunque Gohan mostraba tener más imaginación para ellas, aun cuando realmente las imitaba de las fuerzas Ginyu que una vez enfrento, a Jon le fascinaban, intentando imitarle a la vez que decía necesitar un nombre de héroe, insistiendo que empezara con una S para combinar con él, diciendo que serían un dúo imparable y Gohan realmente lo creía así. 

Un fuerte impacto les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo uno sobre el otro, alzaron la vista viendo como dos figuras caían desde lo alto, estrellándose en el suelo en lados opuestos y haciendo un gran sismo por todo el lugar, los animales se alejaron corriendo, los pájaros volaban y apresurados se levantaron para investigar, eran Superman y Goku, al parecer se habían derribado uno al otro, el héroe tenía su traje roto en la zona del pecho al igual que su capa, su torso definido y musculoso expuesto a ambos y Gohan se impresiono, quizás era más fornido que su padre.

-Uff, okey, quizás si me he relajado mucho estos días-murmuro Goku acariciándose la cabeza, apenas podía mantener su forma de súper saiyayin- Hey eres muy fuerte Superman- sonrió saliendo del cráter sin tener heridas graves.

-Ahhh- Jon se sonrojo por como las ropas del mayor se habían hecho pedazos, el hombre estaba como vino al mundo y su enorme verga se encontraba erecta, unos duros 40 cm con unas grandes bolas que enseñaban no tener tanta acción.

-Ups, disculpa, pasa cada vez que peleo- se excusó el saiyayin rascándose la nuca, Gohan apenado le extendió su chaqueta- Espero puedas seguir ayudándome a entrenar- sonrió viendo al héroe, este desviaba la mirada pues en lugar de cubrirse con la prenda la coloco en su espalda, claramente él no sabía que era la vergüenza de estar desnudo.

-Claro, eres un digno adversario.....pero para la próxima trae ropas más resistente- le propuso mientras cubría los ojos de Jon, este gimoteaba intentando seguir viendo pero el adulto era más fuerte.

-Entonces mañana a la misma hora, estoy realmente emocionado- sonrió Goku y todos podían notarlo por la manera en que su verga palpitaba.

-Me parece bien, hasta el día del torneo vendré aquí para prepararte y que defiendas el planeta- afirmo Superman sabiendo que él también podía mejorar peleando contra alguien tan fuerte-Hasta entonces- se despidió tomando del brazo a Jon para llevárselo con él.

-Nos vemos mañana Gohan, recuerda que entrenaremos- se despidió Jon agitando su brazo por como el mayor le arrastraba, el joven saiyayin asintió correspondiendo el gesto, realmente esperando verlo cuanto antes.

-Hey hijo, ¿crees poder darme una mano con esto?- pregunto Goku rascándose la nuca, Gohan bajo la mirada a la erección de su padre y se sonrojo al saber que pedía.

Quizás para cualquier otra persona seria raro que se excitara por una pelea, especialmente cuando lo golpeaban tan fuerte, pero Gohan había aprendido que era simplemente la naturaleza saiyayin que ambos compartían, pues no podía negar que a él también llegaba a pasarle lo mismo, especialmente cuando solo fueron los dos en la habitación del tiempo, ahí también aprendió otros aspectos más......salvajes, de ser un saiyayin macho en compañía de otro, al igual que no podía resistirse cuando llegaba a inhalar el aroma a excitación masculina de Goku.

Al llegar a casa Gohan sentía que iba a caer rendido a la cama, su cerebro estaba frito y aun debía terminar sus estudios, apenas su padre y el volvieron su madre ya los estaba esperando, los regaño a ambos de un modo que les hizo bajar la cabeza, sobre todo a Goku por como había hecho pedazos las ropas que ella le había comprado, para su suerte no tuvo que estar ahí para ver a su padre hacerse más pequeño con cada palabra de Milk, pues a él lo castigaron enviándolo a su habitación a estudiar todo lo que debía y con deberes extra, sabía que pudo haber sido peor, fue buena idea que ambos hubieran revertido su transformación de súper saiyayin antes de llegar a enfrentarla, gracias a eso al menos no les dejaría sin cenar.

Para las dos horas él estaba oficialmente aburrido, buscando como distraerse y haciendo dibujos al azar en su libro, a veces veía por la ventana como a su padre le hacían cortar leña, no con sus manos con lo cual se demoraría unos segundos, sino con un hacha y podía decir que él estaba tan aburrido como el, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, comenzó a pensar en ambos héroes, más que nada en Jon y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mañana volverían a entrenar para ser héroes juntos, decidió levantarse de su escritorio, levanto el colchón de su cama y saco un viejo comic que Krillin le había regalado, lo comenzó a revisar en su escritorio y pensar como podría ser su traje, comenzó a hacer algunos bocetos para entretenerse, preguntándose cual encajaría mejor con su cuerpo.

-Guerrero dorado...mmm no, tiene que empezar con una S- murmuro recordando que Jon deseaba un nombre de héroe que sonara bien con el suyo, más si iban a ser un dúo- Aff esto es difícil- gimoteo echándose en el escritorio pues no tenía mucha imaginación.

La cena y la hora del baño pasaron más lento de lo que Gohan esperaba, quizás era la ansiedad que le daba ver a su nuevo amigo el día siguiente, sin duda era mejor que quedarse encerrado estudiando, termino dándose vueltas en la cama, contaba dinosaurios para poder calmarse, incluso salió a escondidas para dar una vuelta en la calmada montaña, escuchando unos ruidos y encontrándose a su padre entrenando a escondidas, ambos viéndose y sonriendo comenzaron a ejercitar juntos, era claro que Goku no estaba feliz con el resultado del combate, era su naturaleza competitiva la que le hacía ahora querer superar a Superman.

Para el día siguiente ambos contaron con suerte, Milk les había dejado a cargo de la casa diciendo que iría a ver a Bulma, algo de una "salida de chicas" para quitar estrés, cuando Goku aún estaba en el espacio Gohan acompañaba a su madre, ella decía ir a entretenerse mientras hablaban aunque realmente solo se quejaban de sus esposos, sin embargo ninguno puso queja alguna a quedarse solos, después de todo ellos tenían sus propios planes, apenas ella se fue ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, se desprendieron de las ropas que ella les insistía usar y con calma buscaron algo mas cómodo, para Gohan era su traje de dos piezas color morado, el mismo que su maestro Picoro solía usar y era su favorito, especialmente por cómo le quedaba suelto en la zona del pecho dejando la brisa tocar sus pectorales.

Goku por otro lado había decidido usar su traje de una pieza de color azul, era la tela más resistente que tenía a su disposición después de todo, aunque a decir verdad era también bastante reveladora, especialmente por cómo se ajustaba a su figura y destacaba su entrepierna, sin embargo Gohan pensaba era mejor que acabar desnudo aunque sabía ese traje no ocultaría cuando su padre se emocionara, con el tiempo sobre ellos ambos decidieron volar a la zona del lago donde conocieron a los héroes, para fortuna de ellos no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, la energía característica de ellos se hizo presente y podían sentir como se aproximaban.

-Hey, estamos aquí- saludo Goku agitando su brazo desde donde estaba, siendo visualizado por las dos figuras que se acercaron a ellos.

-Oh, saludos aldeanos, creo que los confundimos con alguien más- se disculpó Superman al ver a los dos hombres de cabello y ojos negros.

-Awww, yo quería ver a Gohan- se quejó Jon cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero, padre e hijo se vieron entre si claramente confundidos.

-Uh?, ¿de qué hablan?, soy yo, Goku- dijo el saiyayin mayor apuntándose con su dedo, ambos héroes se miraron de reojo alzando la ceja desconfiados.

-Ah, debe ser porque no nos han visto en nuestra apariencia normal- razono Gohan pues ayer habían permanecido en su estado saiyayin, respiro profundamente, sus cabellos se alzaron y en un instante cambiaron a un color rubio intenso, tomando por sorpresa a ambos héroes.

-¡¿Gohan?!....Wooo, que genial, me encantaría poder hacer eso, luces tan distinto que es como una identidad secreta- los ojos de Jon llegaron a iluminarse de la emoción, sin duda era mucho mejor que el disfraz de Superman que eran unos simples lentes.

-Jeje supongo que si- sonrió el joven saiyayin rascándose la nuca algo apenado de sus palabras.

-Bueno, ¿comenzamos?- propuso Goku convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin, estirándose un poco en el lugar para calentar, sin notar que un par de ojos se enfocaban en él.

-Ehh antes de eso, seguro que tu traje es.... ¿apropiado?- cuestiono Superman por como todos veían claramente la silueta de la verga del saiyayin.

-Es resistente y flexible, además lo usaba cuando entrenaba con Gohan, créeme no se romperá- sonrió Goku despreocupadamente mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

-Creo que es algo.....ajustado para usar frente a dos niños- intento explicar cuál era su complicación, viendo de reojo a Jon notando como su mirada se enfocaba en el bulto del mayor- Ejem- hizo sonar su garganta esperando no usara su visión de rayos X.

-N-No estaba viendo nada- dijo el héroe menor alzando sus manos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Gohan lo miro de reojo alzando su ceja confundido por ello.

-Pero tu usas los calzoncillos sobre tu traje- menciono Goku confundido de porque le daba tanta importancia, Jon y Gohan se cubrieron la boca al otro intentando no reírse de tal comentario.

-....Jon, ¿por qué no te llevas a Gohan a otro lado?- propuso Superman haciendo sonar sus nudillos en señal de estar molesto.

-Awww prometo que no le veré el-

-Ahora-dijo en un tono más firme sin querer tratar con los gustos sexuales de su hijo ahora, este hizo un puchero y tomo de la mano a Gohan, comenzando a alejarse ambos del lugar donde los adultos se enfrentarían.

Mientras ambos se alejaban pudieron escuchar un fuerte impacto detrás de ellos, era claro que estaban dando todo para poder derrotar al otro, una parte de Gohan quería mirar pero la otra aún se preguntaba por la actitud de Superman, no creía que Jon hubiera hecho algo malo, aun así parecía haberlo regañado, como su amigo volaba claramente sin dirección confirmaba sus ideas, era claro quería alejarse de él así que no dijo nada, se dejó guiar por unos cuantos minutos pero cuando pasaron unas montañas creyó sería mejor hablar.

-Amm Jon, ¿está todo bien?- pregunto finalmente por como ya estaban bastante lejos de sus padres.

-¿Mmm?, ah, lo siento me distraje- reacciono el joven héroe soltando su mano y ambos deteniéndose.

-Creo que estabas algo molesto- murmuro Gohan, ciertamente Jon era fácil de leer pues aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada, enserio- murmuro moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia- Oh si, ayer pensé en el nombre ideal para ti- menciono queriendo cambiar el tema.

-¿Ah sí?- Gohan no pudo evitar interesarse de ello.

-Aja, desde ahora eres ¡el gran Saiyaman!- anuncio apuntándole con su dedo claramente emocionado, lo único que hubo entre ellos fue un silencio roto por la risa de Gohan.

-Pfff ¿ese nombre decidiste?- Jon hizo un puchero con sus mejillas sonrojadas por como este daba vueltas en el aire.

-Hey, es un buen nombre, además tu dijiste ser un saiyayin, encaja perfectamente y además empieza con S, así somos un dúo- insistía teniendo que seguirle de cerca, viendo como poco a poco dejaba de reírse y el joven héroe se cruzaba de brazos por su reacción.

-Okey....bueno, si tú lo pensaste entonces lo usare- dijo Gohan una vez pudo calmarse.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Jon alzando una ceja desconfiado, el joven saiyayin le sonrió y asintió, haciendo que este se relajara por como parecía decir la verdad-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?- sabía bien que serían solo ellos dos por el día, volar con alguien era divertido pero había mucho más que hacer.

-Bueno, ya que nuestros padres están practicando, ¿qué tal si hacemos lo mismo?, conmigo no debes contenerte nada- le propuso estirándose en su lugar, sabiendo que si Superman era tan fuerte el seguro también lo seria.

Jon sonrió emocionado por esa idea, cuando entrenaba con sus amigos siempre debía contenerse o rompería un hueso, ahora dudaba que con Gohan fuera así, ambos tomaron un poco de distancia, preparándose y volando contra el otro chocando sus puños, un escalofrió recorrió a ambos al comprobar la fuerza física del otro, el lado saiyayin de Gohan haciendo que se emocionara por ello, la actitud competitiva de Jon haciéndose presente, ambos enfrentados uno al otro, intercambiando golpes que alcanzaban a bloquear, moverse si la oportunidad se presentaba, ya que estaban en el aire ninguno tenía un agarre firme, sin embargo gracias a ello tenían diversas direcciones en las cuales moverse, la capa de Jon resultaba un inconveniente cuando Gohan la sujeto, haciéndole girar al sujetarle de esta, sin embargo mostrando su utilidad cuando el joven héroe voló alrededor, enredándole en esta para poder darle un golpe.

El joven saiyayin siendo alejado, un aura dorada cubriéndole para detenerse en el aire, junto sus manos reuniendo energía, al darse cuenta de ello los ojos de Jon brillaron, el ataque de Gohan impacto la visión laser de este, ambos acercándose cada vez más, ninguno sin ceder al igual que sus técnicas hasta que la desviaron al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose en el aire para volver a pelear a puño limpio, ambos sonriendo por ello, siendo bastante entretenido al mismo tiempo que un gran ejercicio, al punto que ambos se golpearon uno al otro en el rostro fue que se apartaron, tocándose las mejillas adoloridos pero sin querer mostrarlo por orgullo y mantener una imagen genial con el otro.

-Uff, tu si sabes cómo pelear- suspiro Gohan quitándose el sudor de la frente, volviendo a la normalidad para descansar, no quería emocionarse demasiado y terminar como su padre, Jon por otro lado sacaba pecho orgulloso de sus palabras.

-Jeje tu eres muy fuerte, además es genial como tu cuerpo se rodea de ese brillo dorado, te hace ver más apuesto- sonreía el joven héroe dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Apuesto?- tal pregunta hizo que Jon se pusiera tenso al no haber medido sus palabras.

-Q-Quiero decir genial, no es que no seas feo pero no quiero decir nada raro....no es que seas raro, ¡eres súper atractivo!- Jon se cubrió la boca maldiciendo que no supiera cuando dejar de hablar.

-T-Tranquilo, está bien, es solo que....jeje me sentí algo apenado- admitió Gohan rascándose la nuca con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - Además tú también eres apuesto Jon, sobre todo tus ojos, creo que son muy lindos - dijo pensando en devolver el cumplido, aunque estaba nervioso pues nunca había hecho eso.

-¿T-Tú crees?- pregunto sintiéndose algo tímido mientras el saiyayin asentía sin dudarlo -Awww ¿por qué Damián no me puede decir cosas lindas como tú?- se quejó cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero.

-¿Quién es Damián?- cuestiono Gohan curioso en saber más de él.

-Es como mi mejor amigo en mi dimensión, es gruñón, mal hablado, cascarrabias y es horrible siendo social, pero a final de cuentas es buen chico, le gusta ayudar gente, es competitivo y aun cuando se queja, siempre me enseña cosas de la sociedad y las personas- explico todo con una sonrisa mientras veía hacia el cielo.

-Jeje se ve que lo quieres- sonrió el saiyayin sintiéndose un poco envidioso de una amistad así.

-A decir verdad lo extraño un poco, Superman no me deja estar con él fuera de trabajo desde la última vez- suspiro bajando la mirada algo deprimido.

-¿Ultima vez?- Jon se puso tenso al ver que hablo demasiado nuevamente, desvió la mirada sin querer hablar del tema y Gohan le tomo suavemente la mano- Vamos dime, quizás te ayude hablar lo con alguien- le sonrió a modo de que no iba a juzgarlo.

-Es....complicado, solo digamos que me atrapo a mí con Damián en una situación algo personal- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordarlo.

-¿Qué situación?- Gohan podía notar que estaba sudando, claramente en la duda de responder o no.

-Me atrapo.....con su pene en mi boca- confeso cerrando sus ojos, esperando oír un grito o regaño como Superman en esa ocasión, el saiyayin en su lugar solo parpadeo confundido.

-¿Eh?- cuestiono creyendo haber oído mal.

-Bueno, en realidad yo estaba chupando el pene de Damián y el metía un consolador en mi culo pero, si básicamente eso paso- explico Jon de mejor manera, esperando nuevamente una mala reacción pero nada.

-Ahh los atrapo teniendo sexo.....no entiendo, ¿eso es algo malo?- pregunto sin entender realmente porque le daban tanta importancia.

-¿Se supone que si?, me sorprende no te moleste- murmuro Jon sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado de eso.

-Bueno no es para tanto, ¿recuerdas que mi papá termino erecto por la pelea?- menciono Gohan a lo que el joven héroe asintió, realmente era difícil olvidar esa vista- Tenía que aliviarlo así que se la chupe, mi papá y yo solemos hacer esas cosas hace mucho- sonrió en señal de que era algo muy normal para él, Jon parpadeo unos momentos y su mente finalmente proceso todo.

-¡¿T-Te tragaste toda esa cosota?!- grito claramente impactado mientras el saiyayin asentía con calma -¿Y luego?, ¿te lo metió?, ¿se lo metiste?, ¿qué tan duro fue?- pregunto acercándose cada vez más, al punto que sus narices se tocaban.

-Jon una a la vez- gimoteo Gohan tomándole de los hombros para alejarle-Jeje creo que te emocionas mucho- dijo de viendo modo burlón al joven héroe.

-L-Lo siento, jeje desde que Damián me enseño lo que es ser gay es en lo único que pienso- se excusó Jon rascándose la nuca algo apenado -Pero es impresionante, vi el pene flácido de tu papa y ya de por si es enorme- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en señal de que aquello le fascinaba 

-Espera, ¿cuándo lo viste flácido?- pregunto sin recordar que eso hubiera pasado.

-Ahhh puede que haya usado mi.....visión de rayos X- confeso jugando con sus dedos algo nervioso -Tranquilo, no la he usado en ti- se adelantó sin querer hacerle creer que era un pervertido.

-¿Mmm?, si quieres verme desnudo no hay problema- murmuro Gohan pues no había nada que ocultar, ambos eran hombres después de todo.

-¿E-Enserio?- Jon tenía un claro brillo de emoción en sus ojos, no espero tener tanta suerte y más cuando Gohan asintió -Si quiero, apuesto a que tienes unos músculos como tu papá- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, enfocándose en el pecho del saiyayin que su ropa apenas cubría.

-Jeje aún no, me falta mucho para eso- negó Gohan mientras se quitaba la parte superior de sus ropas.

Jon se quedó con la boca abierta por tal vista, para tener la misma edad había una gran diferencia, los brazos de Gohan eran más gruesos que los suyos, una señal de que tenía más musculo, el joven saiyayin ya había desarrollado pectorales, unos en los cuales destacaban unos pezones ligeramente rosados, incluso su abdomen se veía trabajado, firme y se podían ver levemente marcado, ciertamente aun no era tan musculoso como Goku, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo a Gohan, tragando saliva el joven héroe bajo su mirada a los pantalones que el usaba, tragando saliva fue incapaz de contenerse, sus ojos brillaron levemente usando su visión de rayos X, atravesando la tela para poder ver la hombría de su nuevo amigo, encontrándose con una vista que hizo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-G-Grande- titubeo Jon sin poder apartar la mirada, sintiendo su boca seca y sus dedos cosquillear, Gohan noto en que se enfocaba y se rio suavemente.

-Jon no necesitas usar tu visión de rayos X, si querías verlo solo debías pedirlo- sonrió el joven saiyayin bajando sus pantalones, quitando sus zapatos también para poder retirarlos completamente, acabando desnudo frente a su nuevo amigo al no llevar ropa interior, su hombría quedo expuesta, 18 cm flácidos con la punta ya descubierta, un poco grueso y con unas bolas algo grandes, no había rastro de vello corporal en alguna parte de su cuerpo, mostrando que aún no desarrollaba eso.

-¿P-Puedo tocar?- el joven héroe apenas podía contener su emoción, más bien no pudo hacerlo, voló hacia Gohan y se abrazó a él, frotando su mejilla contra los pectorales del joven saiyayin, sintiendo lo firmes que eran.

-Ahh, Jon, creo que eso es frotar- susurro Gohan sonrojándose por tal cercanía, teniendo un escalofrió cuando este respiro sobre uno de sus pezones.

-Son increíbles, ojalá yo tuviera como tú- decía Jon separándose para masajear su pecho, riéndose por como el saiyayin lucia avergonzado de lo que hacía-Jeje aunque esto es aún mejor- sonrió mientras se agachaba, teniendo la verga de Gohan tan cerca de su rostro que podía oler su masculino aroma.

-¿Tú crees?, la verdad siento que aun soy pequeño- dijo el joven saiyayin rascándose la nuca, pues al menos entre los otros saiyayin era así, aunque siendo justos también el más joven.

-¿Bromeas?, Damián no lo tiene ni la mitad de grande que tu- le aseguro Jon tocando suavemente con su dedo la punta expuesta de su verga, ciertamente los 6 cm de su mejor amigo eran nada comparado con él.

-Mmm según Vegeta todos los saiyayin tenemos penes grandes, algo de que así aseguramos una mejor inseminación- suspiro temblando por esas caricias, Jon movió su mano para acariciar todo su largo, apretó suavemente sus bolas haciéndole gemir, el joven héroe estaba emocionado, sentía su corazón palpitar aceleradamente, más por las expresiones de placer en su nuevo amigo.

-Gohan, ¿puedo intentar algo?- pidió relamiéndose los labios algo nervioso, el joven saiyayin asintió, pensando que iba a chupársela o algo similar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de eso, Jon se acercó a él para juntar sus labios con los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, su rostro enrojeció hasta las orejas, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y un cosquilleo se presentaba en su pancita, a pesar de lo fuerte que era el joven héroe, sus labios eran suaves, agradables cuando tocaban los suyos, cuando se separaron las frentes de ambos se tocaban, observando lo sonrojado que estaba el otro por lo sucedido.

-J-Jon- titubeo Gohan aun sin creer lo que había sucedido.

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto algo ansioso por su respuesta.

-¡No!, es solo que.....bueno, eso nunca lo había hecho- confeso desviando la mirada algo apenado, había tenido sexo muchas veces pero jamás había tenido su primer beso -Me.... ¿me das otro?- pidió de una manera algo tímida pues deseaba volver a experimentarlo.

Jon sonrió por sus palabras, extendió sus labios invitándole a que esta vez fuera el quien lo hiciera, Gohan respiro profundo y acorto las distancias, intentando imitar los movimientos que el joven héroe hacía, temblando por cómo era claro él tenía más experiencia en eso, sintió un poco de envidia por como seguro el tal Damián le había enseñado, aunque también disfrutaba aprender ese tipo de las cosas que un libro no lo haría, comenzando a llevar el ritmo de mejor manera se apegaron más, las manos de Gohan rodearon la cintura de Jon, soltando sus ropas haciendo que fueran arrastradas por el viento, los brazos del joven héroe rodearon el cuello del saiyayin, haciendo el beso más profundo, un gemido salió de los labios de ambos, la figura desnuda de Gohan se frotaba contra el traje de Jon, haciendo una fricción que hacia el calor en ambos crecer.

Pronto la tela termino siendo una molestia para ambos, una a una fueron cayendo y siendo arrastradas por la brisa, la capa y la playera siendo los primeros, el torso de Jon era delgado, se veía que su pecho aún se formaba y destacaban sus pezones rosados, Gohan acaricio esa zona con sus manos de la misma manera que el joven héroe lo hizo con él, haciéndole suspirar por ello en señal de agrado, algo que le dio confianza para continuar, lo siguiente fueron las zapatillas y calcetines, permitiendo de esa manera que los pantalones bajaran fácilmente, dejando a Jon únicamente en sus calzoncillos de Batman, el saiyayin encontró adorable que aun usara esa ropa interior, podía ver un bulto marcado, claramente que lo estuviera desnudando generaba cierta emoción en el joven héroe, aunque para él era igual, con sus mejillas Jon tomo las manos de su amigo, haciéndole sujetar el elástico de su ropa interior, un mensaje silencioso de que deseaba ya no usarlo más, Gohan no dudo en retirarlos, ver cómo los 15 cm erectos de Jon rebotaban al quedar libres, el joven héroe sonriendo mientras veía su ropa interior caer desde lo alto que estaban, haciéndole tener un sentimiento de libertad y morbo al estar volando desnudo en compañía de alguien.

-Creo que nos emocionamos- susurro Jon bajando la mirada, Gohan se rio suavemente haciendo lo mismo, observando su pene erecto de 25 cm palpitando en clara señal de estar excitado, era difícil no estarlo, especialmente por como aun sentía sus labios cálidos.

-Pero me gusta- susurro acercándose a Jon, las puntas hicieron contacto, enviando un escalofrió agradable por sus cuerpos-Ahh...tienes un cuerpo muy lindo-menciono viéndolo detenidamente, aun con su apariencia más delgada era impresionante todo el poder que tenía.

-Gracias, aunque tu ganas en quien es más masculino- el joven héroe no perdía detalle del firme cuerpo de Gohan, queriendo grabarlo en su memoria, el superaba a cualquiera de su edad que hubiera visto -Ohh....esto se siente muy bien- Jon cerro sus ojos temblando al mecer su cadera, la fricción entre sus penes era realmente excitante, normalmente con Damián él era quien tenía una verga grande, pero ahora él era el pequeño, gustándole de cierto modo.

La distancia entre ambos se redujo hasta entrar en contacto directo, un gemido escapo de sus labios por la agradable fricción de sus pieles desnudas, sintiendo lo cálido que era el otro, sus durezas frotándose entre sí al igual que sus bolas, ambos meciendo sus caderas uno contra el otro, buscando más de aquella agradable sensación que les hacía querer aún más, Gohan fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, sujetando con su mano la dureza de ambos, juntándolos en un firme agarre para poder masturbarles, un escalofrió recorriendo a ambos por ello, Jon sin querer quedarse atrás masajeaba las bolas de ambos, haciendo aquella sensación aún más placentera para los dos.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraban con cada caricia, llevándoles a jadear, estando tan cercas que sus alientos se mezclaban, los eróticos sonidos que liberaban siendo callados cuando se besaron, esta vez sintiéndose aún mejor, creyendo que iban a ahogarse pero ninguno deseaba separarse, la mano libre de Gohan comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Jon, su pecho, sus pezones, su abdomen, disfrutando como pese a lo firme que era su piel era suave, deslizándose hasta llegar al trasero del joven héroe, comprobando por sí mismo lo grandes que eran sus nalgas, incapaz de resistir apretó una, haciéndole ahogar un gemido entre sus labios, excitándole de tal manera que no pudo evitar mover su mano más rápido sobre sus vergas, sus gemidos haciendo que sus bocas se mantuvieran abiertas, la intensa sensación hizo sus lenguas asomarse, llegando a tocarse por un simple accidente, sus orejas enrojeciendo por ello pero sin alejarse, disfrutando esa intima caricia, explorando de modo torpe la boca del otro, su saliva mezclarse hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-Mmm....ahhh Jon- al separarse un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas, el saiyayin estaba impresionado de lo bien que se sentía besarse, el joven héroe le observaba agitado, sus ojos azules diciendo cuanto le gustaba lo que hacían, pidiendo más al mecer su cadera.

-Gohan... quiero chuparlo- aquella petición tomo al saiyayin por sorpresa, Jon sonrió mientras hacía que apartara sus manos de él, inclinándose para frotar la verga de su nuevo amigo en su rostro- Es más grande de cerca.....Damián parece un bebe en comparación- susurro sin esconder su emoción.

Aun cuando no era el primer pene que chupaba, Gohan sería el más grande hasta ahora, como tal deseaba disfrutar el momento, saco su lengua, acariciando la punta expuesta cariñosamente, dándole tiernos besos y riéndose por como el saiyayin se sonrojaba por ello, comenzó a deslizarse por el largo, llegando a la base y volviendo al extremo, bañando esa extensión en su saliva, descendiendo en ocasiones hasta las bolas de Gohan, dándoles una fuerte chupada, metiendo una en su boca para masajearla con su lengua, queriendo presumir su habilidad y los gemidos del saiyayin eran su recompensa.

Preparado mentalmente volvió a enfocarse en la punta, viendo a los ojos de su amigo comenzado a tragarlo, la punta y unos centímetros desapareciendo en su húmeda cavidad oral, Gohan se puso tenso en su lugar, un hilo de saliva cayo de su boca sin creer lo bien que se sentía, Jon por otro lado temblaba, sin duda el saiyayin era distinto a Damián, a su amigo podía tragarlo con toda calma, el saiyayin era un desafío pero eso le gustaba, relajo su garganta, respiro por su nariz y logro deslizar la mitad.

-J-Jon.....Wow....increíble- Gohan podía decir que el joven héroe lo hacía mejor que su padre, con él siempre tenía que recordarle no usar sus dientes, su amigo por otro lado le succionaba de una manera demasiado placentera.

Las manos del saiyayin sujetaron la cabeza del joven héroe, comenzando a empujar su cadera haciéndole tragar más su hombría, tomándole por sorpresa pero no hizo intento alguno de alejarse, más bien se relajó permitiendo que cada centímetro ingresara, masturbándose suavemente ante la placentera fricción de esa dureza con su lengua, el masculino sabor de Gohan siendo algo que podría saborear todo el día, siendo tan intenso que no pudo evitar succionar con fuerza, sacándole un gruñido de placer y pudo sentir como su verga palpitaba dentro de su boca, sonriendo volvió a hacerlo, babeando a medida que él seguía empujando, finalmente su cavidad oral siendo arremetida y la verga del saiyayin invadió su garganta, haciéndole temblar pues nunca antes había tragado algo tan largo.

-"Esta todo.....Gohan sabe tan bien"- la mirada de Jon estaba nublada por el morbo, succionando con gusto la verga de su amigo profundo en su garganta, masturbándose frenéticamente y sintiendo iba a eyacular en ese segundo.

-Jon....yo también quiero- la voz del saiyayin sonaba agitada, una mezcla de placer y deseo por la abrumadora sensación, el joven héroe pareció entender que deseaba, la fortuna de que ambos estaban volando era que acomodarse era muy simple, dejando su pene palpitante frente al rostro de su amigo, ansioso al saber que haría.

Una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza recorrió a Gohan, apenas tuvo a su alcance la hombría de Jon no dudo en tragársela, haciéndolo en un solo intento y con gran facilidad, provocando que el joven héroe temblará de placer y ahogara un gemido por tener su boca ocupada, él sabía que debía esperar no le costara tanto, Goku era enorme después de todo y siempre insistía en que debía tragarlo completamente, como tal él también tenía su práctica sexual, haciéndose evidente en la manera que chupaba la verga de Jon, acariciándola con su lengua y no le sorprendía que el sabor fuera agradable, sus manos sujetaron el trasero gordito del joven héroe, este le imito apretando sus firmes nalgas, como si estuvieran sincronizados movieron sus cabezas, sacando la hombría del otro y volviendo a tragarlas, ocasionando que el otro gimiera ahogado y eso motivándoles mas.

Sin duda alguna el cielo era un lugar ideal para poder hacer eso, ambos se dejaban flotar relajadamente mientras se complacían uno al otro, sus cabezas meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás en un ritmo acelerado, no solamente era una muestra de que tenían habilidad complaciendo a un hombre, sino que era una placentera competencia entre ellos, sabiendo que el otro era tan fuerte no se contenían en nada, chupaban con todas sus fuerzas, mecían su cadera para arremeter la boca del otro, intentando llegar con cada movimiento aún más adentro en la boca del otro, sin embargo era Jon quien se encontraba perdiendo la batalla, no solamente debido a que se había acostumbrado a contenerse para no romperle la quijada a Damián, sino que jamás había chupado una verga tan grande como la de Gohan, sentir su garganta ser invadida era algo nuevo y placentero, tanto que era abrumador, el joven héroe se encontraba babeando en abundancia, acercándose hambriento cuando esa hombría abandonaba su boca, mostrando cuanto lo deseaba y la manera en que palpitaba le hacía desearlo más, que el saiyayin chupara de un modo tan intenso su pene le arrastraba a un abismo de placer, haciendo que comenzara a liberar pequeñas gotas que acababan en la lengua de Gohan.

El saiyayin ya se encontraba completamente sumido en el momento, una cosa era encontrar a alguien tan fuerte como el, sin embargo poder complacer sus instintos primitivos con él era aún mejor, más cuando podía alterarlo de tal manera, jamás había estado tan erecto en su vida, mucho menos había babeado de tal manera, el aroma masculino del joven héroe inundaba su nariz, sus manos apartaron las nalgas de este, dejándole ver su ano levemente dilatado, una escena que solo le hizo desearlo cada vez más, siendo reflejado en la manera que arremetía su boca, queriendo establecer su dominancia como todo saiyayin, someter a ese joven y aparearse con él, también su lado humano de él lo deseaba, todo su ser deseaba seguir sintiéndose bien con su nuevo amigo, que ese placer nunca llegara a su fin pues realmente lo disfrutaba.

-"Ahhh...mmm es mejor que Damián....me estoy volviendo adicto"- las succiones de Jon aumentaron en intensidad, sintiendo como la verga de Gohan ya liberaba gotas en señal de que iba a eyacular, él se encontraba igual, ambos movían sus caderas arremetiendo la boca del otro, ansiosos de alcanzar ese placentero momento juntos.

-¡¡Mmm!!

Fue Jon quien no logro contenerse, cada parte de su cuerpo se puso tenso antes de liberarse en la boca de Gohan, su semen llenando la cavidad oral del saiyayin, este temblando por el fuerte sabor y la sorpresa se vio obligado a tragar, sintiendo como la hombría de Jon palpitaba antes de expulsar otro chorro, aquel estímulo llevándole también al orgasmo, en su caso descargando su semilla masculina profundo en la garganta del joven héroe, sin darle una opción de tragarlo o escupirlo pues expulsaba todo de manera que descendía directamente a su estómago, aquella sensación únicamente haciendo que el orgasmo de Jon se prolongara.

Ambos temblaban en su lugar mientras recibían con todo gusto el semen del otro, siendo Gohan quien libero una cantidad aún más grande de semen, sus chorros seguían saliendo aun cuando Jon únicamente soltaba unas gotas en su boca, el joven héroe sin embargo no se quejaba, el fuerte sabor de la semilla masculina de Gohan era tanto deliciosa como excitante, la manera en la que su ano comenzaba a picarle siendo señal de que deseaba algo aún más intenso, cuando la placentera liberación llego a su fin ambos sacaron la hombría del otro de su boca, liberando un gemido de satisfacción y permaneciendo como estaban.

-Ahhh.....Jon.... ¿estás bien?- Gohan jadeaba agitado, el sabor aun presente en su boca le hacía relamerse los labios, el calor en su cuerpo mantenerse al igual que su erección.

-Mmm.....Gohan, creo que eres parte caballo-susurro Jon aun impactado de todo lo que había liberado, aun sin creer que había logrado tragar todo lo que libero -Aunque no me quejo- sonrió dándole cariñosos besos por todo el largo, mostrando cuanto le había gustado eso.

-Ahhh.... ¿aun quieres más?- el saiyayin sonrió tomando -Okey, pero tú lo pediste- dijo antes de separar las nalgas de Jon, la sola vista de su agujero le hizo babear, acercándose para darle un húmedo beso.

-¡¡Ahhh!!.....e-ese es....ohhh- Jon sentía que su mente iba a hacer cortocircuito, muchas veces le había pedido a Damián que le lamiera el ano del mismo modo que lo hacía hacérselo a él, este negándose insistiendo en que como alíen seguro sería raro, ahora Gohan era el primero en hacerlo y la sensación era muy agradable.

El pene de Jon no tardo en alzarse nuevamente, frotándose contra el fuerte pecho de Gohan mientras este seguía lamiendo su agujero, el joven héroe suspiraba por tales caricias, sus mejillas le ardían por como mecía sus caderas, frotando sus nalgas en el rostro del saiyayin, una señal de gusto y que deseaba más, su deseo siendo cumplido cuando la lengua de este presiono su ano, deslizándose dentro para poder estimular sus paredes anales, mojarlas con su saliva, probarlo y Jon agradecía darle tanto aseo a esa zona, sus puños se apretaban suavemente, cada lamida solo hacia su ansiedad crecer más, su mirada se enfocó en la verga erecta de Gohan, no dudo en volver a tragarla, únicamente que esta vez haciendo énfasis en succionarlo, indicando cuanto le agradaba lo que hacía, dándose placer uno al otro haciendo el calor en sus cuerpos regresar, ser aún más intenso provocando que desearan más.

-Jon espera.....tengo que- la voz de Gohan temblaba, un cosquilleo se generaba en su pelvis, intento alejarse pero Jon sujetaba sus caderas, chupando más fuerte creyendo que iba a eyacular y deseaba probar su semen nuevamente -M-Me.... ¡me hago!- grito soltando al joven héroe y lograr separarse.

Cuando Jon quiso quejarse porque se había separado un chorro impacto su rostro, Gohan sonrojado temblaba al no poder contenerse, tantos estímulos en su verga habían provocado que se orinara, el joven héroe miraba sonrojado y temblaba, estando tan cerca era imposible no ser mojado por la orina del saiyayin, tragando saliva por como un escalofrió le recorría, no era desagradable, tampoco molesto, viendo lo avergonzado que estaba su amigo sonrió, se tendió en el aire y con su pie masajeo suavemente su verga, haciendo que le apuntara y siguiera mojándole, mostrando que no había problema alguno, Gohan le miro agradecido mientras suspiraba dejando salir todo, apuntando más a la entrepierna del joven héroe, viendo cómo se sonrojaba por ello al estar completamente erecto, en unos segundos solo salían unas gotas, deslizándose por la enorme hombría del saiyayin cayendo desde lo alto hacia el suelo.

-Mmm....creo que no puedes aguantar- murmuro Jon mientras presionaba el pene erecto de Gohan con su pie, este se rascaba la nuca apenado sin poder negarlo- Yo tampoco puedo- sonrió mientras le daba la espalda, inclinándose y elevando su trasero hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro?, soy algo rudo en esta parte- dijo Gohan masajeando su gran dureza, sintiendo como palpitaba cuando Jon separo sus nalgas para enseñarle su agujero.

-Claro, soy súper fuerte, créeme que podre con todo eso- le aseguro el joven héroe sintiéndose ansioso, este no sería un consolador o vibrador, sería un pene de verdad y casi 3 veces más grande que Damián, eso le hacía sentirse ansioso por experimentarlo.

Gohan voló lentamente hacia Jon, sujeto una de las nalgas de este, sacudió su verga aun húmeda de la saliva de Jon, dándole pequeños golpes al agujero de este, frotando la punta notando como se llegaba a contraer, una clara señal de que estaba excitado y deseaba tenerlo, tragando saliva apoyo su hombría en el ano del joven héroe, respiro profundo y comenzó a presionar, temblando cuando la punta ingreso sin dificultad, siendo apresada enseguida por las cálidas paredes anales de Jon, ambos soltaron un gemido por ello, se vieron uno al otro, mostrando que estaban bien para seguir adelante.

El saiyayin siguió presionando, un centímetro tras otro ingresando en ese estrecho pasaje anal, siendo apretado en cada momento, la fricción hacia las piernas de ambos temblar, agitarse y buscando ajustar a aquella sensación, Jon sentía que iba a eyacular en cualquier segundo, una cosa era sentir el calor de un pene, otra como algo duro y grueso abría su interior más allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado, Gohan le hacía sentir ambas cosas, su recto estaba siendo ocupado por una hombría de tamaño que jamás pensó sentir, deslizándose y frotándose con zonas que hacían su verga chorrear, sus gotas cayendo desde alto, sintiendo como aún seguía entrando y al tocar algo soltó un pequeño chillido.

-Jon, ¿estás bien?- aquel sonido hizo que Gohan se detuviera, aun si sus instintos le insistían follarlo sin piedad el aún se preocupaba por su amigo.

-Si...solo fue algo raro- murmuro mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su abdomen curioso de esa sensación-Sigue, puedo con todo- sonrió sabiendo que aún faltaba más por entrar.

Gohan sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla, sujetando con más firmeza su cadera, decidiendo terminar con la espera retiro la mitad de su verga, tomando un impulso para empujar con todas sus fuerzas, introduciéndose por completo y provocando que ambos soltaran un grito de placer, todo el cuerpo de Jon tuvo un espasmo, sentía un cosquilleo en su pancita, algo raro pero que poco a poco se volvió agradable, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, la enorme verga de Gohan sin duda era mejor que todo lo que había llegado a meterse antes, no pudo evitar gemir de modo agudo cuando comenzó a salir de él, incluso la punta abandono su agujero solo para ser nuevamente penetrado.

Esta vez la sensación fue más un intenso calor que le recorría, repitiéndose conforme esos movimientos se repetían y finalmente convirtiéndose en un intenso placer, uno que hizo a ambos gemir sin restricción alguna, sus caderas impactaban con una fuerza que hacia el mismo aire alrededor vibrar, sin embargo el único sonido en el que se enfocaban era el de las bolas de Gohan golpeando las nalgas de Jon, confirmando a ambos que estaban completamente unidos, el joven héroe jadeaba inclinándose hacia adelante, sus brazos siendo sujetados por las manos del saiyayin, manteniéndolo en posición mientras seguía arremetiéndole una y otra vez, ambos perdiéndose en aquel placer.

-Jon.....esto....esto es- la respiración de Gohan estaba tan agitada que las palabras no salían, sus caderas se movían como si tuvieran mente propia, arremetiendo más fuerte a Jon, siempre intentado llegar aún más profundo como si fuera una necesidad.

-I-Increíble- completo el joven héroe con una expresión de placer en su rostro, adoraba el modo salvaje en que Gohan se movía contra él, aumentando la intensidad al igual que el ritmo, meciendo sus caderas con él en busca de ayudarle, guiar esa verga en su interior.

Jon no pudo evitar gritar en una estocada, incluso uso su mirada laser sin pretenderlo impactando una montaña, Gohan había tocado algo, presionado una zona que antes no había alcanzado nadie, sin embargo le hizo sentir tan débil como si fuera kryptonita, sus paredes anales cerrarse como si quisieran mantener esa verga en tal punto, el saiyayin sonrió sabiendo que debía ser eso, era lo mismo que su padre tocaba cuando lo follaba, el punto mágico de cada hombre que no dudo en atacar repetidamente.

Se posiciono sobre Jon, su pecho apegado a la espalda de este, montando su culo en cuatro patas, dejando su lado salvaje salir para complacer a su amigo, el joven héroe jadeaba sin control alguno, las manos de Gohan se habían deslizado hacia su pecho, masajeándolo, acariciándolo y apretando sus pezones,, lo profundo que esa verga golpeaba y el cálido aliento del saiyayin en su oído, la suma de tantos estímulos hizo que un cosquilleo se formara en su pelvis, haciendo que fuera imposible llegar a contenerse soltó un gemido y libero su orina.

-Jeje, ahora tu no pudiste contenerte- se burló Gohan asomándose para poder ver, los chorros de Jon caían desde lo alto que estaban, sin duda le daría gracia si le cayera a alguien, este alzara la mirada y los descubriera, tal pensamiento solo termino excitándole mas.

-Gohan....Gohan.....bésame- Jon agitado volteo su mirada hacia él, una petición que el saiyayin no dudo en cumplir, sus labios se unieron, sus lenguas se encontraron, el sabor del semen del otro aun presente en sus bocas fue del agrado de ambos.

Una fragancia sexual y masculina llenaba todo el aire del lugar, un ligero sudor caía de los cuerpos de ambos, los impactos aun hacían un fuerte ruido, Gohan arremetiendo y Jon recibiendo con todo gusto, las nalgas del joven héroe ya enrojecido por los constantes golpes de las bolas del saiyayin, las de Jon no dejaban de rebotar al igual que su verga, esta chorreaba sin control alguno advirtiendo como se acercaba el final, Gohan sujeto las piernas de Jon con sus brazos, separándolas y sosteniéndole de estas, su ki comenzando a rodearle, buscando aumentar aún más la intensidad.

Su hombría soltaba cada vez más gotas por el placentero estimulo, intentando contenerlo, luchar la sensación que se acumulaba en su abdomen, una alerta de que iba a eyacular y sabia era muy tarde para sacarlo, estaba tan profundo en Jon que podía verlo, cada vez que ingresaba ambos veían un pequeño bulto en la pancita del joven héroe, este sin embargo lucia bastante complacido de ello, la prueba era en cómo se apretaba y mecía sus caderas, evitando que el saiyayin se alejara demasiado, queriendo sentirlo completamente en el pues ya no quería dejarlo ir, no podría volver a usar consoladores o a Damián después de eso, únicamente Gohan le hacía sentir un placer tan enloquecedor como ese, ambos se esforzaban por prolongar más ese instante pero la manera intensa que se movían sus cuerpos lo hizo imposible, finalmente sucumbiendo a la placentera liberación.

-¡¡Jon!!-

-¡¡Gohan!!-

Liberando un rugido con el nombre del otro que seguro hasta sus padres oyeron, ambos fueron dominados por la placentera sensación del orgasmo, Jon no pudo evitar sacar la lengua, su semen era expulsado con tanta fuerza que se perdía a la distancia, sin estar seguro de cuantos metros alcanzaría pues la intensa sensación le hacía liberar cada vez más, sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza cuando sintió su recto ser inundado por la semilla masculina de Gohan, un torrente de aquella sustancia viscosa y cálida que le llenaba cada vez más, la verga del saiyayin evitando que algo saliera, provocando que temblara por como lentamente su abdomen firme se inflaba levemente.

El saiyayin sentía que estaba a punto de perder la razón, sin duda alguna era muy diferente eyacular dentro de alguien a que lo hicieran en ti, la manera en que Jon se apretaba, casi creía que el joven héroe estaba ordeñando su verga, una sensación placentera que le hizo eyacular como nunca antes, sus caderas no dejaban de empujar, el instinto diciendo que se descargara tan adentro como fuera posible, algo que ambos jóvenes sin duda parecían disfrutar bastante, aquel placentero sentimiento se llegó a extender por algunos minutos, intentaban regular sus respiraciones, recuperar la calma pero aquello era imposible por como sus cuerpos estaban apegados y ellos aun unidos, Jon volteo su mirada hacia Gohan, ambos apreciando la expresión de placer en el otro, sonriendo levemente para darse un pequeño beso, más cariñoso mientras finalmente el calor comenzaba a descender.

-Ahhh.....Gohan..... ¿Podríamos hacer esto diario?- pidió Jon mientras veía el pequeño bulto en su pancita, acariciándolo suavemente al saber que tanto le había llenado.

-Claro....Uff, esto es tan intenso como entrenar- suspiro el saiyayin quitándose el sudor de la frente, tener sexo sin contenerse sin duda alguna lo ponía a su límite.

-Jeje ¿lo ves?, te dije podía soportarlo todo- sonrió Jon sacando pecho claramente orgulloso, Gohan rodo la mirada intentando no reírse de esa actitud

-Asi veo, quizás podrias soportarme cuando uso todo mi poder- murmuro mientras sacaba su verga flácida, haciendo a su amigo soltar un gemido por la sorpresa.

-Mmm.... ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Jon curioso mientras se sonrojaba al sentir como el semen de Gohan comenzaba a salir de su ano dilatado.

-Como súper saiyayin se me pone más grande- respondió con una sonrisa calmada como si fuera lo más normal, Jon parpadeo unos segundos antes de poder procesarlo.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?!- grito claramente impactado por esa revelación- Entonces fuiste fácil conmigo, me subestimaste- se quejó Jon haciendo un puchero por tales palabras.

-N-No, yo solamente pensé que no era importante, además, no pensé que íbamos a tener sexo de la nada- gimoteo el saiyayin intentando excusarse y no arruinar el momento.

-Pues vamos a hacerlo otra vez, esta vez con tu forma súper saiyayin- bufo Jon negándose a quedar como debilucho por no soportar toda su verga, antes de que alguno dijera algo el sonido de sus estómagos les interrumpió-Ahh, ¿quizás después de comer?- se rasco la nuca apenado por como al parecer ejercitaron más de lo pensado.

-Me leíste la mente.....Ammm ¿Jon?- murmuro Gohan soltándole y viendo alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras tocaba su agujero con sus dedos, temblando por lo abierto que estaba y el semen del saiyayin caía por sus piernas.

-¿Dónde dejamos nuestra ropa?- pregunto claramente preocupado por tal detalle.

Ambos guardaron un momento de silencio y apresurados comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar, claramente encontrar sus cosas que la brisa se había llevado resulto más complejo de lo esperado, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo por su desnudez, incluso fue agradable en el momento que se detuvieron para poder comer algunas frutas alrededor, ambos sentados en el césped, Gohan sintiéndose algo nervioso por como Jon se apegaba a él, descansando su cabeza en su hombro mientras le compartía historias de otros héroes, sabía que después de tener sexo tal cercanía debería resultar normal, sin embargo hacia que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido.

Aquello fue más intenso cuando el joven héroe le llamo, haciendo que lo mirara para poder besarle, tal como la primera vez era de un modo suave, haciéndole tener un escalofrió pero esta vez correspondió apropiadamente, tomándose ambos su tiempo para disfrutarlo hasta tener que separarse, una sonrisa presentándose en sus rostros mientras se abrazaban, tomándose unos minutos para quedarse tendidos en ese lugar, sentir el calor del otro apegado a sus cuerpos, trayendo una sensación de seguridad y afecto al cual ambos podrían acostumbrarse.

Ya unas horas más adelantes lograron encontrar la mayor parte, Jon faltándole su capa y sus zapatos, Gohan únicamente con su pantalón, de igual manera no pudieron buscar más, el saiyayin pudo sentir como sus padres se acercaban, intentaron arreglarse lo mejor que podían, sin embargo lucían mucho mejor que los adultos, ambos lucían bastante golpeados, las ropas de ambos desgarradas pero esta vez Goku no se encontraba desnudo, aunque tal como se esperaba se podía ver una erección marcada en el traje azul, Superman se adelantó diciéndole a Jon que debían irse, curioso de como este asintió sin presentar queja alguna, incluso no intentaba mirar al saiyayin adulto lo cual le hizo sentir más relajado, únicamente porque no se daba cuenta que su mirada estaba sobre Gohan, una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de ambos jóvenes al tener un secreto que sin duda haría enojar al adulto.

-Nos vemos mañana Gohan, recuerda lo que me prometiste- se despidió Jon agitando su brazo mientras comenzaba a volar, se podía ver una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, algo que hizo al saiyayin sonrojarse mientras correspondía el gesto.

-¿Mmm?, ¿de qué habla?- cuestiono Goku curioso de la reacción de su hijo mientras veía a ambos héroes irse.

-N-Nada, ¿cómo te fue a ti?- pregunto Gohan algo nervioso intentando cambiar el tema.

-Empatamos, creo que me he descuidado más de lo que creí- suspiro Goku aunque se veía en su rostro que estaba complacido de pelear con alguien fuerte- Por cierto sentí tu ki, ¿tuviste una pelea intensa?- pregunto interesado en que este también hubiera entrenado un poco.

-Ahh si, algo así- murmuro desviando la mirada recordando lo ocurrido, sin duda podía decir que fue algo intenso y que le gustaría repetir-Aunque lo será aún más mañana- susurro lo último a lo bajo sabiendo que Jon no se olvidaría del detalle de ser súper saiyayin.

-Eso es bueno, quizás podríamos entrenar los cuatro juntos, ¿qué dices?- le propuso Goku mientras veía como su hijo se sonrojaba por tales palabras.

-¡No creo soportar tanto!- respondió antes de volar apresurado lejos del lugar, claramente interpretándolo del modo más pervertido al aun pensar en su amigo héroe.

-¿Que dije?- murmuro Goku rascándose la nuca sin entender nada, decidiendo seguir a su hijo mientras sonreía levemente, era agradable verle tan feliz por pasar tiempo con alguien.

Aquel instante que paso con Jon, lo que sintió y experimento sin duda alguna Gohan nunca lo olvidaría, pues era algo que repasaba una y otra vez en la soledad de su habitación, viendo por la ventana esperando ansioso poder ver a su amigo nuevamente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pensaba pedirle al señor Picoro que le enseñara como los invocaba, sin duda alguna le gustaría poder visitar la dimensión de Jon, especialmente por todas las historias que le contaba, sin duda podría ayudar con sus poderes y de paso pasar más tiempo con él, aun le daba gracia el nombre que había elegido para él, pero no dudaba que podría acostumbrarse a que lo llamaran "el gran Saiyaman", a fin de cuentas encajaba bien.

Eran un dúo de héroes.


End file.
